Most if not all vehicles with an internal combustion engine have an intake system for the engine. The intake system supports the supply of air from the ambient environment surrounding the vehicle to the engine's intake valves. The intake system typically includes a filter box assembly that is configured to intake dirty air containing particles, remove the dirty air's particles, and output the resulting clean air for supply to the engine's intake valves.